How to relieve a migraine
by sasuke's not meant to be wife
Summary: Naruto went to the hospital because of the migraine and he met a drop-dead gorgeous dr. Uchiha Sasuke. At first, Naruto thought Sasuke was rude, but then... spoiler: "I did put the needle in. ...However, the next thing I put in will be much bigger and you will definitely feel it." it's a lemon, duh! oneshot, SasuNaru, rated M


A/N Hello guys, sorry for not updating in a while, and to all of you who love my stories I promise to update them soon, probably by the end of the month. Anyway I've been sick for three weeks and this idea came up suddenly when I was coming back from the hospital. Please enjoy! Oh, it's SasuNaru :)

 **Warnings: Rated M since I'm not capable of writing a story without using dirty language or Kishimoto's characters in a dirty way... It's a lemon, yeah, as expected. Oh and it's in Naruto's pov.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. I don't own the manga or the anime, but I'd love to have Sasuke if someone is willing to give him to me as a Christmas present, thanks in advance.**

 **How to relieve a migraine**

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

I heard the nurse calling my name so I looked up from my phone to the person who spoke. She was busty young woman, her red hair was neatly tucked behind her ear and she looked around the room to find the patient she called.

"That's me…" I said hesitantly.

I hated hospital, its stench was repulsive and I was kind of paranoid that I'd get flu or who knows what disease from the other people in the waiting room. However, this headache of mine didn't seem to intend to stop anytime soon, so I listened to my friend's advice and decided to see the doctor.

What I hated even more than the hospital itself was the fact that I had to wait. So here I was an hour and the half spent in the waiting room, contaminated with god knows what since people here really, _really_ sick, waiting for my check up.

"Would you mind coming in? You're not the only patient here, you know? Dr. Haruno is waiting for you." She spoke somewhat annoyed.

I gave her a sheepish smile scratching the back of my head and entered the office.

"Hello Naruto, my name is Dr. Sakura Haruno. Why are you here today?"

As soon as I entered a loud chirpy voice greeted me and I looked at the person sitting behind the desk. She had short pink hair formed in bob style and her smile was making me feel at ease. Well, at least she seemed to be fine with the fact she was waiting for me longer than necessary.

"Uhm… Hi."

I started feeling self conscious all of a sudden god knows why.

"Do you want to sit down?"

She inquired, sensing my feeling of discomfort.

"Uhm… Sure. So… Doctor, I'm here today because of my headache. It won't go away for three days straight." I took a seat in the offered chair and started speaking.

She looked at me frowning a bit and took her pen.

"I see… Have you been drinking lots of alcohol recently?"

"No."

"Mkay. Are you smoking?"

"No mam."

"Do you feel pain in any other part of the body?"

"No, I'm feeling completely fine aside from my migraine."

She seemed to be scribing something on the file and then she looked at me puzzled. Her emerald green eyes checking me up from head to toe.

"Naruto, may I ask what occurred before your migraine started? I don't want to jump to conclusions and make you do dozens of tests without making sure that the migraine you feel started for a reason." She spoke softly.

"Well, I'm a lawyer. And there's been this case that's been a terrible pain in my a-… Uhm… The case is troublesome. I haven't been sleeping a lot, honestly; and I spend most of my days lately working longer than usual. I tried with some painkiller pills, the pain would subside for an hour or two and it would return." I sighed loudly.

She opened her eyes widely at me and then frowned.

"Young man, you need to take better care of yourself. For a moment there I was starting to think that you were maybe really sick. Frankly spoken your headache is the consequence of your work. I will prescribe the painkillers in form of injection and you need to take a rest at least for three days. Your migraine is caused by the amount of stress you put upon yourself, so your body suffers."

She explained while writing something on the piece of paper.

"Uhm… So, what should I do?"

She blinked then looked at me as if I've grown a second head.

"You are not allowed to work in the next three days. The painkillers I prescribed are quite strong and you'll need to rest. I believe the pain should stop tonight after the first dose, unless you decide to go to work of course and ruin the effect. I've also prescribed some vitamins you should take. Take care of your health. The anesthetic department is around the corner. See you in five days."

She dismissed me with that as I thanked her and left the office. For such a short woman she seemed quite strict. I shook my head switching my thoughts to how my ass was going to ache in the next few days from the needles.

* * *

I had trouble finding the anesthetic department. She didn't specify around _which_ corner it was so I was roaming the hospital trying to read the signs and wasn't paying attention to my surroundings.

All of a sudden I found my body slamming into something. I mentally groaned at my lack of attention and clumsiness when a deep smooth voice took my attention.

"You should watch where you're going, you bleached moron."

I blinked, realizing that I had yet to remove my body from the object I collided with, only to realize it wasn't really an object but rather a person. Rude one, I might add.

The man was clutching my biceps keeping me in balance and from the force he applied to my arms I realized he was really strong. I finally detached myself to look at the rude man preparing to apologize when I heard him speaking again.

"Are you going to move any time soon?"

I looked up crossing glares with the pair of onyx eyes that seemed annoyed. My breath got caught in the throat upon seeing the man in front of me. He was slightly taller than me and he was wearing a white coat which suggested the man was working in the hospital.

"Uhm… I…" I found myself stuttering, completely lost in the dark gaze upon me.

"Did cat get your tongue?" He smirked at me and the look of annoyance disappeared to be replaced with the mocking one.

Damn, he was sex on legs. But he was so god damn rude…

"Asshole."

The man's eyes widened suddenly and I realized I spoke that out loud. Well… Shit.

He glared at me and I absent mindedly lowered my view to his chest, realizing that I probably showed him that I was intimidated by it. Instead, I looked at the name tag that said _Uchiha Sasuke_ , and before I had the chance to read everything beyond it he clutched my biceps tightly making me glare back at him.

"What did you say?"

The glare was still in place, but it made him look so fucking hot that I completely forgot the whole purpose of it was to scare me.

"Nothing. I am looking for an-"

"I don't give a fuck what you're looking for. Did you just call me asshole?"

The man, Sasuke Uchiha, looked pissed and I decided I liked it, a lot.

"I did. Since you're acting like one."

His glare softened then, just like his grip on my arms and I assumed he realized we were in the hospital, meaning that his behavior wasn't really acceptable.

"Sasuke, are you trying to beat the patient?"

I turned my head slightly to where the voice came from and I saw a man with long black hair tied in a ponytail. He was the spitting image of the person that was still holding me in place.

"Hn."

Well, this Sasuke guy was eloquent. I took my chance while he was distracted and spoke before I got interrupted again.

"I'm looking for the anesthetic department, I need to receive injection. Can any of you two gentlemen…" - I looked at the guy named Sasuke and smirked a bit at the irony – "help me and tell me where it is?"

The long haired guy pointed at my right, but the guy who was _still_ clutching my biceps looked at him and smirked.

"I'll take you there." Sasuke said.

His voice didn't sound so annoyed anymore and he let go of my arms motioning with his finger to follow him. I looked at the other man again and he was looking at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow, then he caught me staring at him and simply smirked before shrugging and going inside of the office he came from.

What was going on?

"Coming, moron?"

I blinked before following after the guy I assumed was nurse. I mean I wasn't sure what was written in the name plate, all I saw was his name. I caught a step with him and followed the route he was taking me.

A minute later I was in front of the double doors that had a tag "ANESTHETICS DEPARTMENT" and I realized I was here at one point but I somehow missed the huge plate on them. I turned around to look at the dark haired man to thank him but he was opening the door and questioningly looked at me.

"Are you coming or not?" He smirked and that smirk stirred something in the pit of my stomach. Damn he was sexy.

I remained silent and followed him in the other part of the hallway until we reached the door I was supposed to go through. However, he walked in before me and I silently followed again.

As I entered I saw a really cute nurse fixing the bed sheet. She turned to us and blushed cutely.

"Ah… Dr. U-Uchiha, c-can I help you?"

Sasuke glared at the cute nurse and looked around himself searching for something.

"Hinata, my brother required your presence. He needs you to fill in some forms." The man sounded bored but there was something in his eyes that didn't leave room for arguments.

Was he sending the nurse away?

"Hey, wait a second! I'm here for the injection. Can you give it to me before you take off?" I boldly spoke a bit louder than necessary.

"I-I… y-yes." The girl was still blushing and upon setting her eyes on me I think her blush went a few shades darker.

"Thank you." I smiled sincerely and took off my jacket. It was middle of October so it was a bit chilly outside. I handed over the papers from Dr. Haruno to her and she was scribing something before standing up and going to prepare the syringe.

Sasuke was still in the room and it bothered me a bit. What did he want? His glare for now wasn't on me, it was directed to the cute nurse with the biggest boobs I've ever seen, and no matter how much I was thankful for not being the one glared at I still felt kind of bad for the girl.

"Why are you still here?" I looked at the man who turned to me and raised an eyebrow as if asking 'isn't it obvious?' then smirked.

"Hinata."

His voice… God I swear it should be forbidden to go around and talk to people with a voice like that.

"Y-yes?"

The girl looked at the _doctor_ next to me and stopped with whatever she was doing. She saw Sasuke smirk at me and probably had a mini-orgasm at how dangerously hot it looked. She was left speechless.

"I'll handle our patient. You may go to see Itachi." He spoke with authority that made my dick twitch in my pants and I gulped at what he said. _He_ 'll handle me?

"B-but Dr. Uchiha you're n-not supposed to –"

I think the glare he sent her way made her cringe in fear and the girl left the room instantly.

I gulped again and looked at this _doctor_ Sasuke. How dare he dismiss the nurse that was supposed to inject me!

"You jerk! Why did you do it? It would take two fucking minutes and then I'd be on my way. Now you just made me waste time. Thanks." At the clear anger in my voice the taller man looked at me blankly and pointed a finger towards the bed.

"Make yourself comfortable."

I looked at the bed, then at Sasuke. Then at the bed… Then at Sasuke… Bed…

Sasuke…

Bed…

Bed and Sasuke?

Yeah, I really needed a hard on right now. I mentally groaned trying to hide the fact I felt embarrassed over my thoughts and turned my back to the man who now held a syringe in his hand and a needle that seemed _longer_ than necessary.

"Uh… uhm…"

I started squirming in discomfort. First of all I've never been injected in my whole life. Second the thought of being injected by this pissed off jerk, no matter how sexy he was, gave me chills. And finally, the said jerk made me sport a hard-on so I was extremely embarrassed.

"You can lie down or take a seat." He said looking at my eyes.

I caught his look but turned my head to the side feeling shy and uncomfortable. He inched closer to me and used his thumb and index finger to lift my chin and make me look at him. I thought he was going to be annoyed yet _again_ but when I looked up there wasn't a trace of the annoyance on his handsome face.

"Is there something wrong? If I make you feel _that_ uncomfortable I'll call Hinata back, but I was just trying to be nice since you called me an asshole for no reason. I did catch you after all, or else you'd wipe the floor with that pretty face of yours."

I looked at him as he spoke looking all serious and then he smirked at me making my skin tingle and my heart thump faster. _Pretty face?_ Was he flirting with me? I regained my composure after few seconds and looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry. But you sounded annoyed and I didn't really mean to crash into you." I sincerely replied.

"Hn."

"So…" I looked at the bed with a clear white sheet that the nurse replaced before I came in. I think I blushed since my brain decided now was the good time to think about the things I wanted to do with this man on the same bed no matter how small it was. The bed, I mean.

Sasuke patiently waited for me to position myself on the bed. For someone who seemed pissed all the time he seemed to have a lot of patience. That was something I didn't expect.

"Uhm… What do you suggest? Should I lie down, or…?" I asked timidly, trying not to look at the current object of my sexual desires.

"You can lie down, it'll be easier for you." He offered calmly.

I knew he was looking at me. I felt his gaze on me, but I didn't dare look at him. I was blushing madly now and the last thing I wanted was to piss him off, _again_.

I unbuttoned my jeans and pulled the zipper down revealing a small part of my flesh. However Sasuke seemed displeased with this and tugged on them.

"They will go back to the previous position, they're too tight, either lower them more or take them off." Sasuke's tone as usual left no room for argument.

Indeed they were too tight, but that was how I liked it damn it. My blush will never go off and I'll die of embarrassment. Realizing that I was being an idiot here for wasting my time and his time as well, I took my jeans off and positioned myself on the stomach clutching the bed for dear life. Sasuke must have noticed this since he put a hand on my head and ruffled my hair.

"You gotta relax though, or it'll hurt no matter how I sting you."

He sounded much more different than before. I didn't realize why. There wasn't anger or annoyance in his tone anymore and I turned to look at him.

My blush got as dark as humanly possible.

The sexy dark haired doctor was checking me out. His eyes were glued to my buttocks and I felt my cock twitch again. Damn it, just when I thought it was going to be calm.

The young doctor realized I was looking at him and faced me. However, unlike me, he wasn't blushing like a schoolgirl. Maybe he didn't check me out after all and it was just my imagination because I _wanted_ him to check me out.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Uh… I guess…"

He lowered his hands to my buttocks and starting pulling my boxers down. I had to bite my lip at the gentle touch. My muscles tensed, I know they did since I was kind of scared of needles and the one Sasuke was holding was _huge_.

"Relax."

"I… Uhm… W-wait please."

He raised an eyebrow when I stuttered and looked at me as if saying 'what now?' but he refrained from using the words.

"Sorry… But, it's my first time. And… I'm an adult and all, but…" I started talking, feeling more and more stupid with every word I spoke. "Never mind… Sorry again." I decided it was best to shut up.

Sasuke didn't move for a few seconds then he took a chair and sat next to me, still holding his hands on my butt.

"So… What's your name?" He asked smirking at me.

I still looked at him although I was feeling rather shy but I decided to speak.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hn. I'm Sasuke."

"I know. I saw the name plate on your coat when you glared at me in the hallway." I smiled softly at him and he looked surprised all of a sudden.

"So, Naruto… What do you do except for roaming the hospital hallways and crashing with doctors?" He smirked and my dick twitched. _Again._

"I'm a lawyer. And it was an accident. It's not like I wanted to collide with you." I frowned and he smiled at me.

If I thought his smirk was sexy then I may say that I could cum right here, on this bed, just by seeing this man smile. He's gorgeous.

"I guess you're lucky it was me after all."

"Lucky? Tsk, as if! You were rude to me and now you want to sting me. I bet you just want to do it so I would be in pain for a week." I glared half-heartedly at him and he smirked again.

"Is your hair natural?"

"Do you wanna check?"

My eyes went wide. The words flew out of my mouth before I had the chance to even think about it. My dick was fully hard at the suggestion. It's not that I didn't want him to do it, but I just literally suggested something very, very controversial to the guy I met not long ago, who was now watching me with wide eyes. I mean, I didn't even know if he swung that way. But I couldn't really take it back now. Or… Maybe I could, but for some reason I didn't want to.

His face was now tinted with the lightest shade of pink. Sasuke removed his hands from my ass for a second and I heard something being tossed in the trash can next to the bed. Then he returned them to the previous position. Was he going to inject the needle now? Oh god, if my _not so subtle suggestion_ pissed him off my ass will be bruised for a week, I knew it.

However, his next move surprised me and also caused a loud moan to escape my throat. I realized one thing though, his hands were empty, with the way he pressed his palms firmly on my ass cheeks. He glanced at me and stood up from the chair heading to the door without a word.

I felt like shit, dejected and ashamed of myself. I heard the sound that resembled the door being locked and turned to the way it came from to realize _that_ was exactly what happened.

The young doctor casually took off his white coat putting it on a cliffhanger next to the door and rolled his sleeves. Damn, if I thought he was hot before, seeing him in this dark blue sweater with pants that perfectly hugged his long legs, I really wanted to ravish him.

"Get up." He said, voice void of any emotion.

I blinked and remembered why I was here in the first place.

"B-but… You were supposed to sting me with that needle! I really want to get rid of this migraine!"

The man devilishly smirked and inched closer to me motioning me to get up, yet again.

I obeyed his order and straightened myself on the hospital bed only to realize that there was a tiny bit of pain in my muscle where he held his hands not long ago. I looked at him puzzled and he just shrugged.

"Whaaaat? I didn't even feel the sting! How did you do it? _WHEN_ did you do it?" I shrieked half in surprise, half in amazement. This guy was a magician or what?!

"I did put the needle in. I just made sure to distract you before you started whining about the 'pain' that wasn't even there." He said amusedly then looked me straight in the eyes while inching painfully close to me. "However, the next thing I put in will be much bigger and you will _definitely feel it._ "

He slammed his lips on mine before I even had a moment to _look surprised_ at what he said. Sasuke's lips were soft and gentle. His tongue demanded entrance which I allowed instantly not wanting to miss the opportunity to kiss this sex god.

I clutched his sweater tightly pulling him lower to me, to taste him more. He was fucking addictive. His hands found their way into my soft blond hair and he gently played with my locks while kissing me as if both of our lives depended on it. I was dumbstruck. I've been with guys before, but never like this. I wasn't the type to flirt, nor to hook up with someone on the first meeting, and this wasn't even a date to begin with!

"Ah…" I moaned when he attached his lips on my pulse.

Fuck, I was turned on more than ever in my entire life and the guy didn't even touch me _there_. I sneaked my hands under that damn sweater and started feeling up his body. He was well-built, masculine, but not too much. I felt Sasuke shudder when I trailed my finger over his abdomen and I pulled back to look at him.

It amazed me how this guy got sexier every fucking second. Was that even legal?

"Do you want to stop?" Sasuke asked; his voice aroused and deep. His eyes searched mine for any sign of discomfort or whatever he thought he'll find there.

"No. But, you should know I'm not a man whore. I did date men, twice, but I never bottomed. No matter how cute this face is, I'm always in charge in bed." I gave him a smirk which he met with a frown.

"Hn."

He pulled me up making me stand and throw my hands around his neck to keep my balance. His arms encircled my waist and he leaned in pressing his warm lips to my neck, then licking a trail all the way to the earlobe and nipped at it. My cock reacted violently at that and my hips went forward in search for a contact with his. Sasuke hissed at the touch and kept nibbling the earlobe.

"I guess today is your first time for many things, then." His words made me tremble _in pleasure and expectation_ and I groaned catching him by the hair. It was surprisingly soft, considering the hairstyle he wore, I actually thought he was using gel, but there were no traces of it at all.

"Why do you think I'll let you top me?" I asked while our hips kept moving in the rhythm making our dicks touch each other and create a delicious friction that made both of us throw our heads back and moan in pleasure.

"I'm not asking for your permission here." His voice low, impatient, needy.

I pulled the zipper on his pants, unbuttoned them and pushed them down; thankfully they weren't as tight as mine so they slid down his legs quite easily. He was silently watching me as I pulled down his boxers too and looked up to meet his gaze. He looked determined; there was no hint of regret in his eyes, only need. Pure, raw desire.

I looked down again looking forward to meet his member but the sight that greeted me almost made my eyeballs jump out. He was _fucking huge!_ My breath hitched and I let out a very embarrassing moan. I licked my lips looking at his face again and saw him blushing at my reaction. I smiled and took his member in my palm. He was slightly bit taller, but I could perfectly see every expression on his face while we were standing.

He closed his eyes when I massaged his shaft gently. I wanted this man. My hand kept moving up and down on his member while I watched his face that seemed relaxed. Sasuke opened his eyes and put a hand over mine.

"Stop. Turn around." He ordered.

His eyes were clouded with lust, lips plumped from our kisses. So fucking beautiful.

"No." He seemed surprised at the determination in my voice.

"No?"

"No."

He put his hands on my ass and moved my body forward in time when he moved his hips so that our erections rubbed. It made me moan and I tightened my hold on his dick making him tremble in pleasure. He couldn't control his actions while I was giving him a handjob.

"What do you mean… ah… by 'no'?" He pressed his forehead on mine and sighed. He thought I was backing off, didn't he?

"I don't want to turn around." I whispered the words pecking his lips after each word, "I want to look at you. I want to see your face."

As I said that, Sasuke grabbed my neck and locked his lips with mine not letting me pull away. I responded to the kiss as I felt his hand pulling my boxers down. He took my dick in his hand and then pressed it onto my hand that was jerking him of. I realized what he wanted and I moved my hand letting him encircle bot of our dicks, making them rub naked against each other.

I moaned at the contact and looked at him. His breathing was shallow but he didn't speed up the rhythm meaning he was close but didn't want to finish yet.

I sat on the bed again losing contact with his dick and took his hand that massaged us in mine pulling it to my mouth. I put his middle finger in my mouth first while I watched his reaction. He looked at me lustfully and played with his middle finger in my mouth; then he added one more and watched me suck them.

Sasuke groaned as he took his fingers out to replace them with his soft tongue. The kiss was wild and uncontrolled. Our teeth clashed and we bit on each other lips like maniacs. He used that moment to penetrate my hole with his finger, stretching me. I hissed at the contact but knew that what was about to enter there was ticker.

He was watching my reaction, which at the moment displayed pain and he added a second finger, looking for my prostate. I moaned loudly when he scratched it and impatiently looked at him.

"More, Sasuke I want more of you…"

He took out a condom from his pocket and put it on before he slowly started penetrating me. My face revealed in how much pain I actually was even though I didn't want to voice it. He looked at me gently and started trailing soft kisses on my cheeks and lips until he was completely inside me.

I never knew what it was like to be 'filled' like this, but it hurt a lot considering it was the first time I was taking it up the ass. He stopped moving letting me accustom to his size.

"Are you ok?"

His gentle voice surprised me and I knew he saw how surprised I was by the slight smirk he gave me.

"I don't want to hurt you, so please, just tell me if it's too much…"

I must admit that he had an incredible amount of self-control, since if that had been me in his place putting my dick inside him, I'd start moving long time ago, call me insensitive and jerk but he was fucking irresistible.

"I'm f-fine." I stuttered and spread my legs more to pull him to me closer. "Ah… Sasuke… Move."

He didn't need to be told twice as I felt his dick moving the moment I said it. He pulled me closer for a kiss and grabbed my cock in his hand as he pumped it in time with his thrusts. The double stimulation sent me over the edge sooner than I wanted to, but I knew he couldn't last much longer by the expression on his face.

"Naruto… ah…" My name on his lips sounded so sinful, so perfect.

He kissed me as he came and I held his trembling body close knowing there's going to be a stench on his sweater from my cum.

"Wow." I voiced my thoughts.

He looked up and smiled at me claiming my lips in a chaste kiss.

"You really are a natural blond, huh?" The playfulness in his voice made me smile too.

"Yup, I am." I smirked at him and he stood up frowning at the stench I knew was going to be there.

There was a soft knock at the door and Sasuke glared at it. Sighing he pulled up his underwear and pants and motioned me to do the same.

"U-uhm… Dr. S-sasuke… I'm… uhm… C-can I come in?" He rolled his eyes at the stuttering nurse and I honestly laughed.

"Dr. Sasuke, I think you should unlock the door." I said putting on my jacket and zipping it to cover the stench on _my_ shirt.

Sasuke unlocked the door and let the nurse in. He picked up his white coat and exited suddenly not even sparing me a glance. Wow… And I was hoping for what exactly? That he'll be my prince charming? I mean the guy had a condom in his pocket. He's probably doing this every day with a different nurse or patient. I was nothing special.

I looked at the cute nurse and smiled sadly before I stood up and went for the exit thanking her and bidding her bye.

My brain shut down completely. All there was in my head was Sasuke: his scent, his body, his lips, his dick… The way he kissed me, the way he smiled at me, the way he fucked me… I almost wanted to cry. _Almost._ And it was not from the pain I felt in my back and the fact I was sore. Well, that almost made me cry too.

I found the hospital exit following the signs and looked at the environment. There was a figure that attracted my attention. Well, I knew who that was, that's why it took all of my attention.

Sasuke stood leaning on a sports car, appearing to be waiting for something.

"Took you long enough. Let's go." He smirked at my surprised look. "What? Did you honestly think I'm going to let you limp home? Get in." There was that commanding tone again that said 'don't bother arguing with me' and I stepped closer to him.

"You just left…" I found my throat going dry for some reason. Why did I almost look and felt ready to cry.

"Yes?"

"Why?" He blinked.

I guess my eyes really were expressive since his nonchalant treatment changed and he took my cheek in his palm. I leaned into the touch, not wanting it to go away and hating myself for becoming attached to someone I barely knew.

"Hinata came in. If I stayed she'd ask what happened and I don't really bother lying or making up stories for anyone's sake. I assume you didn't want her to find out what really happened in that room, so it was better to just leave without saying anything. I… didn't mean to leave _you_ though. So I came down and waited for you, blondie."

He was sincere, I could hear it in his tone, besides what would he get by lying to the guy he just met and he also explained that he doesn't like to lie about anything. If he was ready to admit to that nurse Hinata that we had sex on her hospital bed then there was no point in lying about this.

"So… You waited for me?" I asked and thanked god he wasn't some stupid jerk who fucks and then leaves without goodbye.

"I did. Get in, I'm not done with you."

"I think we should go on a date first, to get to know each other…" I joked and he _snorted_.

"I don't like crowd. I prefer to get to know you privately, so I'll cook the dinner tonight. But that also means you're staying at my place."

I smirked getting closer to him. So he wanted something serious after all? He didn't object to my suggestion to the date and he seemed to want to get to know me too.

"Wait, why am I staying at your place for the night?" I asked slightly puzzled. I mean I realized that Dr. Haruno told me not to work for at least three days, but what was I going to do in his apartment without any of my clothes.

"Because you're not going to be able to walk tomorrow morning. Now get in already, I'm hungry and... hard, again." He said absentmindedly and pecked my lips before he opened the door for me and went to the other side to get in as well.

While I sat there with Sasuke I realized two things. One – I got myself the sexiest man in the fucking world who wanted me just as much; and two – my migraine completely stopped, but I don't think it had anything to do with the medicine.

* * *

A/N Drop a review and let me know if you liked it :)

Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
